Волшебство действительности Выпуск 6: Невидимка
by Scorpy-l
Summary: Фея-невидимка крадёт последнюю пыльцу из хранилища Долины. Узнайте правду о феях-изгнанницах, о прошлом эльфа Гари и о том, как охранные системы берегут наш покой. Рассказ рекомендован для любознательных читателей.
**Волшебство действительности. Выпуск 6: «Невидимка»**

Серия познавательных рассказов по мотивам анимационного фильма «Феи»

* * *

 **Предыстория серии  
** В Древо пыльцы ударила молния. Феи сумели потушить пожар и спасли дерево от гибели, но теперь жителям Долины придётся ждать несколько лет, пока Древо выздоровеет, и источник пыльцы восстановится. Чтобы выжить, феи осваивают новое волшебство. Волшебство действительности.

* * *

— — —

Эльф Гари заслонял собой вход в хранилище пыльцы, не давая взволнованным феям проникнуть внутрь.

— Прошу всех успокоиться! — пробасил великан, примирительно выставив вперёд раскрытые ладони, — кладовая в безопасности, запасы пыльцы на месте!

— Что случилось? Поймали вора? Сколько пропало? Кто залез в хранилище средь бела дня? Что с нами будет? — перебивая друг друга, кричали встревоженные жители Долины. К счастью главного хранителя, в толпе промелькнула фея, ради которой он героически стоял у ворот.

— Пропустите её! — выпалил толстяк, — Динь-Динь, поспеши! Я тебя давно жду!

Увидев как усатый великан судорожно сжимает кулаки и смотрит на неё испепеляющим взглядом, мастерица поняла, что разговор предстоит тяжёлый. Толстяк терпеливо дождался, когда нерасторопная фея подойдёт к двери, а затем резким движением ввалился в хранилище, увлекая Динь за собой. Дубовая дверь с грохотом захлопнулась.

— Ты не знаешь, что значит «тайно»? — строго спросил хранитель, — зачем разболтала о происшествии?

— Эльф Гари, я никому не разбалтывала. Куда-то пропало увеличительное стекло. Я — к фее Мэри, а она спросила, зачем оно мне. Ну, и я честно ответила, — незадачливая умелица почесала затылок, заодно поправив пучок золотистых волос.

— Ох… — измученно вздохнул великан, — дай угадаю — тебя услышали во всей мастерской?

— Ага, — простодушно кивнула Динь.

— Я так и подумал. Идём, — усатый хранитель махнул рукой, предлагая следовать за ним, — мне надо знать, как злодей ухитрился вскрыть замки́. Нельзя, чтобы пропала ещё одна бочка с пыльцой. И, пожалуйста, заметь, что об этом никто не должен знать.

Путь оказался недлинным. Спустившись по винтовой лестнице, Эльф Гари зашагал по коридору, который освещали только россыпи грибов. Динь не отставала.

— Бр-р-р! Ну и холодина тут! — застучала зубами гостья.

— Грибы не жалуются, — улыбнулся блюститель, но спустя мгновение вновь помрачнел и коротко сказал: — Здесь.

В помещении за раскрытой настежь дверью аккуратными стопками стояли пронумерованные бочки. Раскрытый навесной замок сиротливо валялся у входа.

— Сейчас принесу пару грибов поярче, — сказал хранитель.

— Спасибо, эльф Гари, не надо, — торопливо отказалась Динь, вынимая из рюкзака пластиковый цилиндр размером с треть фломастера. Она согнула палочку и разломила стеклянную капсулу, плавающую внутри. Из гибкой трубки заструился жёлтый свет.

— Опять с электричеством забавляешься, — строго произнёс блюститель.

— Не совсем! Это химический источник света. Мы с Зариной вчера весь день трудились. Перекись водорода для капсулы добыли довольно быстро, а вот с флоуресцином и оксалатами пришлось повозиться.

— Салатами? — округлил глаза толстяк.

— Нет, эльф Гари, я про эфиры щаве́левой кислоты. Они реагируют…

— Динь, не отвлекайся, — прервал её хранитель.

Мастерица пожала плечами и принялась рассматривать замочную скважину. Но не прошло и десяти секунд, как она заявила тоном знатока:

— Замок исправен. Его открыли.

— Но как? — всплеснул руками эльф Гари, — один ключ у меня, и он на месте, а запасной — у королевы Клэрион!

— Вскрыли отмычкой, — продолжила Динь, — я отчётливо вижу царапины, которые оставил какой-то тонкий металлический инструмент. Кто-то вставил в замочную скважину рычаг, которым повернул цилиндр, и отмычку, чтобы протолкнуть штифты, постепенно вращая рычаг. Протолкнув штифты, взломщик стал прочёсывать их с большим давлением…

— Прочёсывать? — поднял бровь усатый великан.

— Ох… — закатила глаза мастерица, — сейчас, эльф Гари, я объясню подробно, как устроен замок и как его взломали…

— Нет, дорогая, — остановил её хранитель, — в другой раз. Лучше скажи мне, сколько времени ушло у вора, а главное, насколько это сложная задача.

— Хм… — призадумалась гостья, — судя по тому, что царапин мало, а внутри нет обломанных деталей — кто-то долго тренировался, прежде чем прийти сюда. Насколько сложно? Ну, мы можем позвать фею Мэри и подмастерьев, потом засечём время — кто за сколько сумеет вскрыть замок. Ясно одно, что тут поработала очень умелая фея-мастерица, и на всё ушло не больше пяти минут. Я бы справилась за три. — Поймав многозначительный взгляд блюстителя, умелица поспешила добавить: — эльф Гари, я в это время была в мастерской. Спросите фею Мэри и ребят. Хотя, в мастерскую я пришла сегодня позже, до этого мы с Джелатой делали мороженое — я помогла ей с холодильником, а потом…

— Динь, я прекрасно знаю, что это не ты, — толстяк добродушно улыбнулся, мягко похлопав фею по плечу, — не хотел тебе говорить, но у нас большие неприятности.

— Вы догадываетесь, кто это мог быть? — мастерица испытующе взглянула на хранителя. Тяжело вздохнув, он ответил:

— Да. Наверняка это одна из изгнанниц. Ты слышала про тёмные века? Тогда одарённых мастериц и фей, тайно изучавших науки, преследовали, как еретиков. Трудно сказать, кому повезло больше — одни попадали в когти инквизиторов, а других просто изгоняли из Долины. Просто чудо, что некоторые из них сумели выжить спустя столько веков.

— И как они справились без пыльцы?

— А вот как, — хранитель указал на взломанный замок, — стали разбойниками. В живых остались только самые сильные, злобные и беспощадные. Ради крупицы пыльцы изгнанники были готовы на любое злодеяние. Они нападали на путников, а иногда совершали набеги на Долину. Ну, по крайней мере, так написано в летописях.

— А, может, изгнанные феи на самом деле добрые? — предположила Динь, — просто они не знают, что теперь всё по-другому.

— Хотелось бы в это поверить, но как ты объяснишь это? — грустно спросил блюститель, передав гостье свёрнутый листок, — почитай.

Мастерица прочитала вслух:

— Растяпы! За столько веков вы не удосужились построить новое хранилище! С ума сойти! До сих пор прячете ценнейшую пыльцу в обычных деревянных бочонках! А эти двери и замки… я чуть не расхохоталась, когда увидела механический замок. Знаете, что общего между феями Долины и динозаврами? Скоро узнаете! Да-да, динозавры существовали — нравится это вашим проповедникам или нет! Итак, послезавтра я вернусь за второй бочкой. Давайте, вешайте замки, ставьте стражу! Ещё советую заговоры от воров почитать! С искренним неуважением фея-невидимка.

— Динь, я обязан сохранить волшебную пыльцу. Мне не надо объяснять тебе, насколько это важно. И я прошу тебя мне помочь.

Немного подумав, умелица ответила:

— Эльф Гари, а давайте просто поговорим с ней?

— Что? — хранитель не поверил своим ушам.

— Наверное, изгнанница и впрямь пережила что-то страшное. Она хочет, чтобы её услышали, раз написала эти строки. Наверное, ей очень одиноко и грустно. Может, невидимка сама отдаст пыльцу и оставит нас в покое, если её выслушать?

Великан обречённо вздохнул.

— Если представится такая возможность, прошу, поговори с ней — под свою ответственность. А сейчас я прошу тебя защитить волшебную пыльцу, что у нас осталась. Между прочим! — воскликнул блюститель, подняв указательный палец, — изгнанница бросила нам вызов. Она считает, что мы безнадёжно отстали от жизни и не сможем её остановить. Как думаешь, она права?

— Сомневаюсь, — медленно проговорила Динь. На её губах расплылась лукавая улыбка. — Пора сделать хранилище волшебной пыльцы непреступной крепостью. Эльф Гари, я скоро вернусь.

Хранитель не успел опомниться, а юная фея уже умчалась прочь. Рывком отворив дверь, она выскочила из хранилища, и едва не сбив всё ещё стоявших у входа зевак, поспешила в закуток мастеров. По дороге Динь ломала голову, как защитить пыльцу от неизвестной феи-разбойницы, готовой ради добычи на всё. Изобретательница представляла себе витиеватые механизмы: лестницы из огромных шестерней переплетались паутиной из тросов, задев который, злоумышленник запустил бы некое устройство, которое бы схватило вора, а потом…

Додумать умелица не успела — звонкая, протяжная нота сбила её с мыслей. Такой сильный голос был лишь у одной феи в Долине. Не было сомнений — это Лирия репетирует очередную оперную партию. Динь почти не разбиралась в искусстве и едва бы отличила контральто от меццо-сопрано, но ей показалось, что протяжная нота сначала становилась чуточку выше, а потом ниже. Может, исполнительница сегодня не в голосе? Мастерица остановилась и решила прислушаться. Пропев короткий фрагмент, Лирия вновь взяла длинную высокую ноту. Чистый, ровный тон. Умелица решила, что ей показалось, и вновь помчалась к мастерской. Но едва Динь скатилась с травинки в овраг, как она вновь услышала, что нота стала чуть ниже. И тут юная фея поняла, что происходит. Более того, она придумала, как сделать устройство, которое заметит даже настоящую фею-невидимку, если бы они существовали.

Весь оставшийся день умелица провела в мастерской: чертила, конструировала, пилила, паяла, сваривала. То и дело в мастерской раздавался оглушительный треск, грохот, а под конец рабочего дня завыла сирена, перепугавшая всех фей-мастеров. Не обошлось без потерь: фея Мэри лишилась радиоприёмника на солнечных батареях, а упомянутая Лирия — звукозаписывающего устройства.

На следующий день изобретательница вернулась в хранилище волшебной пыльцы и принялась собирать оборудование. Эльф Гари поначалу помогал мастерице, но надолго великана не хватило. Он ведь всю прошлую ночь сторожил бочонки с пыльцой и не сомкнул глаз ни на минуту. Несмотря на шум, хранитель решил немного поспать — он укутался в сшитый из листьев мешок, прислонился к двери в кладовую и отправился в объятья Морфея.

— Доброе утро, эльф Гари! — позвала его Динь, — хотя, уже доброй ночи.

— Пыльца на месте? Который час? — вскочил блюститель.

— На месте, на месте, — успокоила его мастерица, — угощайтесь, а я пока покажу, что построила. — Она передала хранителю ещё тёплый сырный рулет и желудёвую кружку с зелёным чаем.

— Спасибо за заботу, Динь, — здоровяк с видимым удовольствием отхлебнул из кружки, — ну-с, рассказывай.

— Для начала защитим дверь в кладовую, — мастерица ловко защёлкнула новенький металлический замок. Хранитель знал лишь основы слесарного дела, но вопрос он задал вполне оправданный:

— Тут же нет замочной скважины! Как его открыть?

— Как любой кодовый замок. Надо выставить правильную комбинацию. Устроен он довольно просто: колёсики с цифрами соединены с прочными запирающими дисками, которые удерживают штифт, отпирающий замок. Но если мы прокрутим диски до правильных значений, отверстия в запирающих дисках выстроятся по одной линии, штифт пройдёт и замок откроется.

— Хитро придумано, — кивнул толстяк, откусывая кусок рулета, — но одним новым замком мы вряд ли остановим вора.

— Прошу, — Динь сделала изящный взмах рукой, предлагая пройти за ней. Хитрая улыбка (точь-в-точь как у Видии) не ускользнула от блюстителя.

— Так что ты придумала? — спросил великан, продолжая идти по коридору вместе с мастерицей. Ответом ему был грянувший вой. — Выключи! Выключи сейчас же! — крикнул он, схватившись за уши. Кружка с недопитым чаем заскакала по каменному полу.

— Ой, простите, эльф Гари, — умелица поспешно щёлкнула выключателем, — не думала, что сигнализация вас так напугает.

Блюститель грустно взглянул на кружку, поднял её, поставил на деревянный ящик с инструментами и серьёзно потребовал:

— Объясняй.

Динь сконфуженно хихикнула сквозь сжатые зубы. Поймав недовольный взгляд собеседника, она поняла, что сюрприз не удался.

— Если по коридору подземелья кто-то пройдёт, — сказала она, почёсывая затылок, — здесь и на первом этаже сработают громкоговорители. Это такие устройства, которые…

— Я знаю, — перебил её великан, — рассказывай, что заставит их… оглушить всех вокруг.

— Простите, эльф Гари. Пришлось разобрать несколько полезных штуковин, что мы нашли на Континенте. Я соединила вместе осциллятор, ультразвуковой преобразователь, приёмник, усилитель, блок сравнения данных, фильтр и цепь сигнализации — получился ультразвуковой детектор движения! — Динь хлопнула в ладоши.

— Ну и как он узнает, что пришёл незваный гость? — недоверчиво спросил хранитель.

— Благодаря эффекту Доплера, — со знанием дела ответила мастерица, — не замечали, когда голоса пролетающих быстро фей сначала кажутся чуть выше, а потом ниже? Представьте себе, что Лирия возьмёт высокую ноту и на полной скорости полетит прямо на вас!

— Этого не хватало! — всплеснул руками эльф Гари, представив себе такую картину.

— И всё-таки представим. Если Лирия помчится на вас, она немного сожмёт воздушную волну, поэтому покажется, что голос выше. А когда она полетит прочь, волна наоборот растянется и голос будет казаться ниже.

— Прелестно! Ну и как это поможет нам?

— Думаю, вы сами мне ответите, когда я скажу, что мой детектор движения испускает звук, а потом ловит его и сравнивает частоты.

— Ну конечно же! — осенило хранителя, — если твой механический страж…

— Электронный, — шепнула изобретательница.

— Да-да, когда твой электронный страж уловит волну выше или ниже, чем она была изначально, значит, она отразилась от того, что движется!

— Именно так, — кивнула мастерица.

— Ты просто умничка! — толстяк на радостях обнял умелицу.

— Рада помочь, — пискнула изобретательница. К счастью, Эльф Гари быстро разжал стальные объятья и договорил:

— Ну, а в том, что всё работает, я уже имел удовольствие убедиться. Но на всякий случай я всё равно буду дежурить на первом этаже. Теперь-то мы не упустим вора! О!.. — блюститель на несколько мгновений застыл на месте, а после спросил, взглянув юной фее в глаза: — Динь-динь, я надеюсь, твоё изобретение работает не на пыльце?

— Нет, эльф Гари, ну что вы! — успокоила его мастерица, — я подключила генератор к наливному колесу. Конвейеры теперь не запустишь, но сейчас от них проку всё равно немного.

— Что верно, то верно, — со вздохом согласился хранитель, — что ж, приберусь в хранилище — и буду глядеть в оба.

— Давайте я помогу, — вызвалась мастерица.

— Нет, милая, ты и так весь день трудилась. Отдыхай и высыпайся вдоволь. Сегодня ночью дежурить буду я. А завтра днём приходи, буду рад тебя видеть, — улыбнулся великан.

— — —

С чувством выполненного долга одарённая фея отправилась отдыхать. На следующий день она первым делом поспешила к хранилищу волшебной пыльцы. Интересно, как там эльф Гари? Всё ли хорошо? По дороге Динь встретила нескольких жителей, спешивших по делам, но возле входа всё было спокойно — никакой толпы напуганных фей.

— Привет-привет! — вдруг раздалось из-под листа подорожника.

Мастерица вздрогнула и, коротко вскрикнув, отпрянула в сторону.

— Не узнала? — весело оскалилась Видия, вылезая из укрытия.

— Больше не пугай меня так! — выпалила в ответ Динь и, немного остыв, кисло поприветствовала подругу.

— Хм… — прищурилась быстрая летунья, оценивающе взглянув на умелицу, — ты только проснулась, верно?

— Да нет… просто долго собиралась. Иду проведать эльфа Гари — интересно, как там моё изобретение.

— Вот и я его жду! — кивнула Видия, теребя блокнот из листьев осоки, — как только разузнаю, что там стряслось, моя статья сразу будет на первой полосе!

— Статья? — не поняла Динь.

— Ну да! А что, прикажешь сидеть сложа руки, пока пыльцы нет? — огрызнулась фея ветра, — да ты знаешь, как сильно я!.. — Видия вмиг стихла, когда поняла, что её могут услышать. Оглядевшись по сторонам, она договорила полушёпотом: — Смерть как летать хочется. Вот — нашла себе занятие, чтобы отвлечься. Иначе… ну, тяжело на душе.

Подруга понимающе кивнула, а потом настороженно переспросила:

— Погоди, ты сказала, утром что-то произошло?

— А то! Стала бы я тут просто так ждать. Сегодня утром мне не спалось. Дай, думаю, прогуляюсь. Может, повезёт — найду какую-нибудь новость. И когда я тут недалеко проходила, вдруг услышала вой и грохот. Не иначе из хранилища!

— Вой? — насторожилась умелица. Сонливость исчезла, ей на смену явилась тревога и скверное предчувствие.

— Да-да, такой волнистый, что ли. То выше, то ниже… — попыталась объяснить Видия.

— Сирена, — подсказала мастерица, внутренне похолодев.

— Ага, она самая! Жаль, что когда я прибежала, уже всё кончилось. Эльф Гари заперся в хранилище и никого не пускает, — фея ветра нетерпеливо потопала ногой.

— Видия, можно я поговорю с хранителем наедине? — попросила Динь.

— Думаешь, он тебе откроет? — хмыкнула быстрая летунья.

— Конечно, откроет.

Собеседница хищно ухмыльнулась и ответила с присущими ей колкими нотками:

— И ты думаешь, я упущу такую сенсацию? Одно из двух: либо я узнаю всю правду, либо брошу это дело и пойду дальше страдать от того, что ветер мне больше не подчиняется! Как думаешь, что я выберу? Или нет, не так. Что ты мне посоветуешь?

Немного подумав, мастерица сказала:

— Слушай, я ведь тоже хочу узнать всю правду. Чувствую, что хранитель знает об изгнанниках гораздо больше, чем он рассказал. Ты бы могла узнать побольше о феях, которых прогнали из Долины в тёмные века? В библиотеке найдётся немало сведений. Официальные летописи и, что важнее, записи свидетелей тех времён.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я рылась по пыльным полкам, пока ты будешь…

— Пока я установлю новую систему безопасности, — призналась изобретательница, — моё вчерашнее изобретение оказалось… бесполезным.

— С этого бы и начала! — усмехнулась Видия, — так и быть. Иди, исправляй, что натворила. А потом расскажи мне. Пойду пока почитаю про изгнанников. В конце концов, раз я теперь журналист, надо уметь работать с книгами. Бывай!

Стоило фее быстрого полёта удалиться, раздался скрип открывающейся двери. На пороге стоял хранитель пыльцы — мрачный, как могильный камень.

— Эльф Гари! Добрый день! Я слышала…

— Это тебе, — блюститель грубо протянул ей исписанный листок. Динь осторожно развернула его и стала читать:

— Приветствую тебя, мастерица! Похоже, между твоими очаровательными ушками что-то есть! Ты меня приятно удивила своим детектором движения. Жаль только, что его надёжность близка к нулю. Я обмоталась кусочком губчатого матраса (их часто в больницах применяют) и медленно прошла по коридору. Мягкий пористый материал частично поглощал звуковые волны, а те, что проходили насквозь, отражались от меня и снова тонули в матрасе. А вот новый замок меня разочаровал. Я справилась с ним за пару минут. На будущее: делай ложный механизм, который будет громко щёлкать при каждом повороте наборных колёс и не даст определить по звуку, когда запирающий диск находится в правильном положении.

Пускай мне противны жители Долины в целом и эльф Гари в частности, я ценю острый ум и изобретательность. Хорошо, поступим вот как: если ты сделаешь охранную систему, которая меня остановит, так и быть — больше из хранилища не пропадёт ни крошки. Во всяком случае, по моей вине. Обещаю не трогать вспомогательные элементы (сломать твой генератор было бы слишком просто). Имей в виду, с охраной я не стану церемониться и быстро нейтрализую живую силу. В хранилище может быть не больше двух фей. Жди меня послезавтра. Твоя невидимка.

Динь взглянула на хранителя, но тот продолжал стоять с каменным видом.

— Эльф Гари, пожалуйста, позвольте мне исправиться. Дайте ещё одну попытку…

— С какой это стати? — сквозь зубы процедил блюститель.

— Разве не поэтому вы ждали столько времени? — осмелела мастерица.

— Ждал, пока эта проныра не уберётся. А сейчас пойду к королеве и договорюсь об удвоенной охране. Ты пока посторожишь хранилище. И пусть только пропадёт хоть одна песчинка… пеняй на себя! — великан вышел за порог.

— Постойте! — Динь встала на пути толстяка (как будто это могло его замедлить). — Мы остановим невидимку, только если сыграем по её правилам.

— Сыграем? — рявкнул хранитель, — тут речь о жизни и смерти!

— Вдумайтесь хоть на минуту! Она провела мой ультразвуковой датчик и играючи взломала замок. Более хитрой и искусной феи я никогда не встречала.

— Стража с ней справится! — отмахнулся эльф Гари.

— Она не шутит! Хотите, расскажу, как с помощью хлорной извести и соляной кислоты обезвредить целый отряд королевских гвардейцев? Разница в том, что я никогда на такое не пойду, а вот за невидимку не поручусь.

— Зарина на тебя дурно влияет, — бросил хранитель.

— Я хочу помочь. И вы не хуже меня знаете, что изгнанница не остановится.

— Это так, — тяжело вздохнул хранитель, опустив глаза, — хорошо, будь по-твоему, — он взглянул умелице в глаза.

— Спасибо, эльф Гари! — воскликнула Динь.

— Поблагодаришь, когда остановишь невидимку. Эй, куда это ты? — опешил великан, глядя вслед изобретательнице.

— За деталями! Скоро вернусь.

Изобретательница спешила в мастерскую. Хорошо, что хранитель не успел спросить, за какими деталями она торопится. Увы, Динь и сама не знала, что ей понадобится. Стоящих идей не было. На ум приходили разные механизмы, но всякий раз мастерица отказывалась от очередной идеи, потому что сама сразу придумывала, как обмануть устройство.

В этот раз от размышлений изобретательницу отвлекла коварная капля, окатившая ей полплатья.

— Этого не хватало! — Динь стряхнула воду и припустила пуще прежнего. Меньше всего ей хотелось застрять из-за дождя посреди луга. Тут и спрятаться негде. На её счастье, на следующем перекрёстке по тропинке промчалась мышиная повозка. Мастерица крикнула что было сил, но фея-возница и так заметила её и остановилась.

— Привет, Фауна! Тебе закуток мастеров не по пути?

— Привет-привет! Вот так встреча! Садись. Теперь по пути. Грызуны плохо переносят дождь — надо скорее обсохнуть.

Фея животных подвинулась, изобретательница села рядом. Экипаж тронулся.

— Спасибо! Феи тоже плохо переносят дождь.

— Нам в этом отношении лучше. Мыши-то пушистые — сохнут долго и быстро теряют тепло в отличие от крупных животных, — объяснила Фауна. Взглянув на спутницу, она спросила: — Над чем сейчас трудишься?

— Ищу способ… — начала умелица и осеклась на полуслове. Ей очень не хотелось рассказывать обо всём, что произошло. Но поддержать разговор как-то надо.

— Мне не хватает интересной идеи. Может, ты мне расскажешь о том, как чувствуют животные?

— Ты про настроение? — усмехнулась Фауна.

— Нет, про органы чувств, — уточнила мастерица.

— О, об этом я могу часами рассказывать. Летучие мыши, например, видят в темноте с помощью эхолокации. Благодаря ультразвуку…

— Ну, о них я знаю, — торопливо вставила словечко Динь (ультразвук вновь напомнил ей о первой провалившейся идее).

— Молодец! А знаешь ли ты, что некоторые гремучие змеи охотятся по ночам? Угадай, как они находят добычу?

— По запаху? — предположила мастерица.

— Да, запахи они чуют хорошо, но это не главное. Гремучие змеи, хитрюги, видят в темноте. Но не так, как летучие мыши. У змей рядом с глазами есть две ямки. А в них — терморецепторы. Ими-то эти злюки и ловят инфракрасное излучение. Хотя, злые они только когда голодные.

— Что-что ты сказала? — встрепенулась Динь.

— Я говорю, что когда змея голодная, лучше к ней…

— Нет, я про рецепторы. Говоришь, змеи видят всё тёплое. А если объект холодный?

— Хм… — задумалась Фауна, — не скрою, я с гремучими змеями пока дело не имела, но полагаю, холодный объект на тёплом фоне они заметят. Надумаешь — зови Незабудку, полетим на соседний остров и поставим опыт, — хихикнула фея животных.

— Фауна, огромное тебе спасибо! — воскликнула Динь.

— Э, ты что, правда хочешь опыт поставить? — округлила глаза жизнерадостная фея.

— В некотором роде, — с улыбкой ответила мастерица.

— — —

Динь увлечённо трудилась над новой охранной системой, которую она назвала «Змеиный глаз». Сложнее всего пришлось с инфракрасным датчиком. Переворошив все найденные в бухте устройства, умелица нашла в сломанном спутниковом ресивере (что только не прибьёт к берегу) заветный кристалл из танталата лития. От потока инфракрасного излучения детектор заряжается, как конденсатор, а если измерить заряд, можно судить о том, повышается или понижается температура объекта, на который направлен датчик. Но система обнаружения — это полдела. Ещё нужен был замок. Динь решила, что на сегодня мороки с электроникой хватит, и сконструировала усовершенствованный механический замок.

На следующий день в коридоре хранилища появился новый всевидящий глаз, а на двери кладовой красовалась кодовая панель из двенадцати кнопок.

— Что это? — спросил эльф Гари, глядя на новинку.

— Новый замок! — с гордостью ответила мастерица, — надо набрать последовательность цифр на клавиатуре. И теперь по звуку не определить, какая цифра правильная. Это самый надёжный замок во всей Долине фей.

— Хотелось бы в это верить, — вздохнул великан.

— Всё получится, поверьте мне. Нарушитель даже не дойдёт до замка. Пусть невидимка кутается в матрас. Тепло выдаст её с головой — и мой датчик поднимет тревогу.

— А если она зимняя фея? — сдвинул брови хранитель.

— Это я предусмотрела, — кивнула Динь, — неважно, поднимется температура или упадёт — сигнализация завоет от любого скачка температуры.

— Ладно, но мы всё равно будем на чеку. В прошлый раз невидимка прошмыгнула, когда я отлучился кофе заварить. Ничего, теперь-то мы её не упустим! — толстяк погрозил кулаком.

— Намекаете на то, что хотите перекусить? — хихикнула изобретательница.

— Нет, я хочу сказать, что мы будем дежурить по очереди.

Раздался резкий удар в дверь. Динь и эльф Гари вздрогнули.

— Иди, открой, — шепнул хранитель мастерице, а сам сел за круглую стойку, откуда он обычно руководил подмастерьями и следил, как идёт заготовка пыльцы.

— Может лучше…

— Открывай, — повторил блюститель, снимая арбалет с предохранителя.

— Эльф Гари, не надо! — испугалась умелица. Но великан лишь отрицательно махнул рукой, показывая, что спорить бесполезно.

Динь подошла к тяжёлой входной двери хранилища. Раздалось ещё несколько ударов. Стиснув зубы, мастерица сняла щеколду и стала медленно нажимать на ручку. Хранитель натренированным движением взял заряженный арбалет на изготовку. И тут дверь распахнулась!

— Привет всем! — осклабилась Видия, помахивая блокнотиком, — кого это вы так хотели поприветствовать? Не меня же!

— Хранилище закрыто! — рявкнул блюститель, убирая арбалет под стойку.

— Тем лучше! — щёлкнула ручкой фея ветра, — нам никто не помешает. Давайте, рассказывайте. Говорят, что пропала бочка пыльцы. Это так? — быстрая летунья занесла перо над блокнотом.

— Видия, прости, я вчера не успела вечером в библиотеку, но поверь, было очень важное дело.

— Не бери в голову, — махнула рукой фея быстрого полёта, — мы все забываем об обещаниях, если увлекаемся чем-то более интересным и важным. Итак, начнём!

— Не начнём! — эльф Гари несильно стукнул могучим кулаком по стойке, — обо всём узнаешь из моего официального заявления. А сейчас окажи любезность — покинь хранилище! Динь, проводи посетительницу и закрой за ней дверь! — кивнул он мастерице.

— Ну, теперь я не сомневаюсь, что напала на след! — сверкнула глазами Видия.

Хранитель вышел к двери и вместе с Динь несколько минут спорил с непреклонной феей. Так они бы спорили, либо пока эльф Гари не сдался и рассказал бы обо всём, либо вышел из себя и силой вытолкнул бы назойливую гостью. Мастерице в таком случае пришлось бы выбирать, кому помогать — хранителю или лучшей подруге с непростым характером.

Но всё вышло несколько иначе. Неожиданно завыла сирена. Эльф Гари крикнул Динь, чтобы она осталась на первом этаже и не пускала Видию в подвал. Затем хранитель схватил припрятанный арбалет и ринулся вниз по лестнице. По пути великан нажал на замаскированную кнопку и отключи́л оглушающий вой. Под лестницей никого не оказалось. Коридор тоже оказался пуст. К сожалению, блюститель не догадался примотать фонарик к арбалету, и ему было не очень удобно левой рукой водить фонарём, а правой — сжимать рукоятку и держать орудие, как пистолет. Смекалку восполняла недюжинная сила. По пути к кладовой эльф Гари проверял, не взломаны ли двери в другие кладовые. Неважно, что там хранились инструменты, масло и всякий хлам — хранитель должен был проверить всё. Дёргая ручки дверей, он подошёл к последней двери, ведущей в кладовую. Никого. Посветив вокруг, великан никого не нашёл. Он вздохнул и уже повернулся к лестнице, но вдруг в кладовой раздался металлический звон. Как будто кто-то уронил ключи или отвёртку. Эльф Гари встрепенулся. Наконец-то он догадался прикрепить к арбалету светодиодный фонарик (опытный страж хоть и был старомоден, но не отказывался от полезных новинок). Удерживая одной рукой оружие, хранитель ловко нажал на пять кнопок. Замок щёлкнул и открылся. Предвкушая скорую расправу над нарушителем, великан ворвался в кладовую. Но как не светил он фонарём, как не искал, всё оказалось зря. Блюститель даже заглянул в пустую бочку размером со спелую черешню. Взрослый человек с таким же успехом поместился бы в рюкзаке. Толстяк с досадой закрыл кладовую на замок и побрёл обратно.

Поднявшись по лестнице, он увидел встревоженную Динь с факелом в руках. Едва заметив хранителя, она поставила факел обратно в подсвечник и махнула рукой, показывая, что всё хорошо.

— Ну вот! А я так хотела повеселиться! — раздался голос Видии прямо над толстяком. Он развернулся и резко поднял взгляд. Лишь сейчас эльф Гари заметил, что фея ветра уселась на выступе. В руках она подбрасывала банку с маслом.

— У нас всё спокойно! — заявил он, обратившись к Видии, — а теперь положи масло на место и иди вон! Сегодня я не в настроении!

Быстрая летунья кинула банку мастерице (она еле успела её поймать) и спрыгнула с выступа.

— Эльф Гари, вы забыли про свободу прессы? — решительно спросила она.

Блюститель подкрепил слова выстрелом из арбалета. Болт с чавканьем впился в деревянную стойку в двух шагах от надоедливой гостьи.

— Эй, спокойно! — она отскочила и, выставив раскрытые руки перед собой, спешно попятилась к выходу, — Динь, расскажешь мне потом, что там было. Если он тебя не прибьёт!..

Хранитель для вида замахнулся орудием на Видию, но она и впрямь поверила, что он готов расправиться с ней вместо нарушителя. Ещё мгновение — и фея быстрого полёта удрала прочь. Заметив перекошенное лицо мастерицы, эльф Гари усмехнулся и сказал:

— Я просто припугнул её. Да и тетиву арбалета нельзя долго держать натянутой, а стрелять холостым опасно — можно сломать механизм. Тебе ли не знать!

Умелица облегчённо выдохнула.

— С маслом и факелом хорошо придумали. Просто, но действенно, — с уважением подметил толстяк, — как же я Видию не заметил! Давно без тренировки. Ну ладно, давай вернёмся… — он замер на месте, не договорив.

— Эльф Гари, что случилось? — вновь забеспокоилась мастерица.

— Мы не одни! — тревожно произнёс хранитель, — я точно слышал — в кладовой что-то упало. Идём!

— Может, вам показалось? — осторожно спросила умелица.

В ответ хозяин кладовой захлопнул входную дверь и жестами показал Динь, чтобы она тихо следовала за ним. Феи спустились в подземелье и стали искать. Проверив кладовую с пыльцой, коридор и подсобные помещения, они никого не нашли. Оставалось лишь вернуться на пост. Эльф Гари продолжил дежурить, а изобретательница соорудила из ветоши незатейливую лежанку и прилегла подремать.

Через несколько часов мастерицу разбудил звук, который, казалось, невозможно услышать в природе — эльф Гари вскрикнул от страха. Динь завертела головой, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Из подземелья доносились звуки — судя по тяжёлым шагам, хранитель бежал по коридору. Так оно и оказалось — вскоре великан взбежал по лестнице и показался на глаза.

— Она… Она… призрак! — бормотал испуганный хранитель, — беда! Беда! — он открыл шкафчик с белым крестом, сорвал пробковую крышку с пузырька (сделанного из колпачка для шариковой ручки) и жадно глотнул настойку пустырника. Обычная фея от такой дозы заснула бы на день, а на великана лекарство будто не подействовало вовсе. Впрочем, нужно было время.

Умелица поняла, что сейчас говорить с блюстителем бесполезно. Оглядевшись, она увидела на стойке раскрытый конверт и клочок бумаги. Именно бумаги, а не травинки. Недолго думая Динь стала читать:

— Доброе утро, моя дорогая мастерица! Отдаю тебе должное! В кои-то веки мне встретилась достойная соперница. Чего не скажешь о толстяке, который только сейчас понял, что третья бочка исчезла. Строго говоря, исчезла пыльца. Бочка-то мне не нужна. Хочешь узнать, как мне удалось перехитрить тебя и, с позволения сказать, хранителя? Ладно, расскажу. Обмануть инфракрасный детектор оказалось непросто. В этот раз ты его настроила правильно — система измеряла температуру в целом и сравнивала с заданной. Чтобы преодолеть преграду, мне надо было слиться со средой. Как ты знаешь, у любого материала есть два важных свойства: коэффициент отражения и коэффициент излучения (сейчас речь о тепловом излучении). Если бы я просто надела накидку из майлара с коэффициентом отражения близким к единице, ткань бы отразила тепло, и я бы превратилась в чёрную дыру для твоего детектора. Поэтому я захватила другую накидку — из многослойной хлопковой ткани с металлизированными волокнами. Я знала, что пол выложен базальтовой брусчаткой, так что мне не составило труда подобрать коэффициенты излучения и отражения.

Теперь о том, как я вскрыла кодовый замок. Сначала я покрыла кнопки прозрачной краской, смешанной с чернилами из флюорисцентных фломастеров. Затем я бросила кусочек стекла, чтобы сработала сигнализация. Педантичный и предсказуемый эльф Гари, конечно же, проверил все двери и любезно открыл для меня замок. Правда, сначала он чуть не ушёл обратно, но ловким трюком я его заманила в кладовую. Когда я там была в прошлый раз, я прислонила к стене гвоздь, а на стене в коридоре закрепила магнит. Теперь мне оставалось убрать магнит — гвоздь упал, а доверчивый блюститель решил, что кто-то уже проник в кладовую.

Так вот, о замке. Ты-то уже всё поняла, а для него я поясню: когда растяпа ушёл, я посветила на кодовую панель ультрафиолетовым светодиодом, и стало ясно, в какой последовательности смешались цвета. Ну, а остальное — дело техники. Ещё несколько отвлекающих манёвров — и пыльца в моих руках. Вернее, в герметичном пакете с системой охлаждения.

А теперь слушай внимательно. Я дам тебе последнюю попытку. Если окажется, что в Долине и впрямь больше не уничтожают беззащитных фей, умеющих думать, так и быть — я уйду и оставлю вас в своём гнилом болоте. Завтра я вернусь. И если вы не сумеете меня остановить с помощью хитрости, попрощаетесь с остатками пыльцы! Невидимка.

— Мы обречены! — убитым голосом произнёс хранитель, — этого не может быть. Не может! Это не она. Это призрак!

— Эльф Гари, возьмите себя в руки! Уж Вам-то не подобает так себя вести, — пристыдила его мастерица, — едва столкнулись с чем-то новым — сразу впадаете в мистику! Призраков не бывает! Это обычная фея. Если не считать того, что она самая умная из всех, что мы встречали. И почему-то мне кажется, что вы точно знаете, кто она такая.

Хранитель попытался сделать вид, что не понимает, о чём говорит Динь, но уловив её выразительный взгляд, ему стало ясно, что притворяться бесполезно. Тяжело вздохнув, великан сел за стойку и сказал:

— Её изгнали из Долины…

— Это я уже поняла. Расскажите, кто её изгнал? За что? Что случилось потом?

— Не важно! Сделай, как она просит. Придумай что-нибудь. Другой надежды нет!

Мастерица решила не спорить. Пускай она не знала, что именно приключилось с невидимкой, но это сейчас и правда не главное. Куда важнее за день придумать и установить самую совершенную охранную систему. Права на ошибку не было. По дороге в мастерскую изобретательницу не посетила ни одна идея. От тревожных мыслей за судьбу Долины умелицу отвлекла Видия. Фея быстрого полёта выжидала у входа в мастерскую.

— Ну наконец-то! Я уж думала, эльф Гари в самом деле тебя съел! — наигранно произнесла фея ветра.

— Подавился бы, — под стать ей ответила умелица.

— А я кое-что узнала! — подмигнула подруга, обмахиваясь папкой с листами и свитками.

— Про невидимку? — оживилась Динь.

— И не только про неё, — поиграла бровями Видия, показывая, что дело важное и его не стоит предавать огласке.

Друзья зашли в мастерскую и прошмыгнули в коморку. Быстрая летунья прикрыла дверь и раскрыла на столе папку.

— Смотри, это протоколы допросов.

— Допросов? — удивилась мастерица.

— О, да! Тогдашние следователи знали, как обращаться с пленниками — те признавались в чём угодно. Обрати внимание на подпись, — Видия ткнула в угол страницы.

— Не может быть! — ахнула Динь.

— Ага! Наш дорогой хранитель не всегда сторожил пыльцу. Когда-то он был главой отряда инквизиторов. Ты только взгляни, сколько дел он вёл.

— Неудивительно, что эльф Гари не любит рассказывать о своём прошлом, — мастерица листала древние документы.

— Вряд ли мы узнаем, какая изгнанница выжила и решила вернуться. Вот они, бедолаги, осуждённые за вольнодумство.

— Уму непостижимо, — вздохнула умелица.

— Мне особенно нравится вот что: согласно этой ведомости, «бесовская поделка» была сожжена. А согласно этой — штуку приняли на склад. Похоже, инквизиторы делали вид, что всё уничтожали, а сами спокойно пользовались плодами изгнанных и, как они писали, «умиротворённых» фей.

— А это списки пленников?

— Да, я постаралась выбрать самые толстые дела. Невидимка очень хитра, правильно?

— Даже слишком, — не без зависти ответила Динь, пробегая глазами по краткому содержанию дел. — «Железные счётчики времени» — это им часы не угодили. Дальше — «варево из оливкового масла» — наверное, кто-то за мыло поплатился. Постой-ка. Здесь сказано, что фея Мирелла заточена за создание радужной трубы, угадывающей вещество.

— Что? — Видия взглянула в текст, — какая ещё труба?

— Радужная… вещество… Спектроскоп! — осенило умелицу, — Мирелла изобрела спектроскоп.

— Подумаешь, — хмыкнула Видия.

— Ты на дату посмотри!

— Ого! Да, в те времена до такого надо было додуматься.

— И если мы откроем складские ведомости за тот год… — Динь перевернула несколько листов, — да, я так и знала — вон, сколько добра поступило в хранилище. Хоть тут и пишут про горшки, стебли и деревянные молотки, ни за что не поверю, что инквизиторам они понадобились в таком количестве на складе. Это конфискованные изобретения, — умелица стукнула кулачком по столу, — не зря я ненавижу историю. Чем больше изучаешь, тем больше горя узнаёшь.

— Зато это правдоподобная история, — пожала плечами Видия, — в официальных летописях об этих событиях ни слова, — фея ветра перевернула лист, — ой, да тут на обороте продолжение! Оказывается, узницу нашу…

— Хватит, — Динь захлопнула папку, — лучше давай подумаем, как пыльцу спасти.

— Ну, нашла кого спрашивать, — быстрая летунья скрестила руки на груди, — невидимку не увидишь. Это и мне понятно.

— Конечно! — воскликнула мастерица, — молодец, Видия!

— Что? — подруга округлила глаза.

— Я всё придумала!

— Кто бы сомневался. Ладно, потом расскажешь. Давай, мастери. А я пока займусь кое-чем другим, — быстрая фея запихнула оставшиеся листы в папку и направилась к выходу.

— Постой минутку, —встревожилась умелица, — что ты собираешься с этим делать?

— Ясен смерч, — усмехнулась Видия, — отнесу обратно в библиотеку. Я бы, конечно, поглядела, как ошалеют жители Долины, когда узнают о приключениях эльфа Гари. Такое зрелище многого стоит. Но, знаешь, всему есть предел. Да и потом… бывших инквизиторов не бывает. А я только начинаю новую карьеру! Лови невидимку, а я займусь статьёй. Увидимся!

Быстрая летунья отправилась к себе, а Динь стала собирать детали для нового изобретения. В этот раз задача оказалась сложнее, чем раньше, поэтому мастерица попросила фею Мэри, Клэнка и Боббла помочь ей. Весь день умельцы носились между закутком мастеров и хранилищем: стучали молотками, пилили, сверлили, паяли и даже для чего-то разбирали брусчатку. Эльф Гари не хотел огласки, но деваться было некуда. Наконец, к вечеру всё было готово.

— Спасибо вам! — поклонился хранитель, — фея Мэри, без вас мы бы пропали!

— Рада помочь! — улыбнулась главная мастерица, — что ж вы раньше не сказали — если бы я знала, что в хранилище воры повадились, сразу бы помогла.

— Я только прошу…

— Конечно, эльф Гари, будьте спокойны. Мы никому не расскажем. Так ведь, мальчики? — наставница мастеров строго взглянула на Клэнка и Боббла.

— Так точно, фея Мэри! — хором отрапортовали подмастерья.

— Я ваш должник, — смиренно произнёс великан.

— Ох, полно вам! — улыбнулась наставница, — у нас ещё дела в мастерской, а вам двоим удачи!

Фея Мэри с подмастерьями вернулась в закуток мастеров, а Динь-динь и хозяин хранилища сидели за стойкой на первом этаже. Помещение с виду осталось прежним, если не считать светящегося монитора, провода́ от которого тянулась по полу и уходили в стену.

— Просто удивительно! — хохотнул хранитель, — и как вы только сделали такую штуку?

— Что вы, эльф Гари, — хихикнула в ответ мастерица, — экран мы не сконструировали, а взяли. Помните то устройство, что мы нашли на причале? Оказалось, что это видеокамера — из неё-то мы и вынули экран.

— А мы точно увидим, когда кто-то пройдёт по коридору?

— Поверьте, настоящих невидимок не бывает. А дверь в этот раз мы закрыли на магнитный замок. Кстати, ключ у вас?

— У меня, у меня! — встрепенулся блюститель и вынул из кармана рубашки пластину с микроскопическими магнитиками, расставленными в особом порядке.

— Ну всё, остаётся только ждать, — зевнул толстяк, убирая ключ в карман.

— Вам бы выспаться, — заботливо сказала Динь.

— Незваная гостья только этого и ждёт.

— Она до сих пор держала слово. В письме сказано, что она вернётся завтра.

— Это «завтра» начнётся через несколько минут. Ох, и кофе как назло нет…

— Зато чай остался, — весело откликнулась Динь, проверяя, что завалялось в стенных ящиках, — заварить на вашу долю?

— Э, нет, — улыбнулся хранитель, — это вы, мастерицы, чай пьёте. А мне кофе подавай, да поядрёней. О, погоди! В ореховой банке завалялось два зерна! Наверное, я проглядел. Во! То, что надо! — великан приободрился и принялся крутить ручку механической мельницы.

Юная мастерица не могла поверить, что рядом с ней сидит бывший инквизитор. В голове не укладывалось, как этот добродушный толстяк мог беспощадно расправляться с инакомыслящими феями? Может, Видия ошиблась? Или документы ненастоящие? А вдруг у эльфа Гари был тёзка? Изобретательница глядела на экран и размышляла обо всём, что произошло. Зачем невидимка вернулась? Хочет поквитаться с хранителем или отомстить всем жителям Долины?

От тяжких мыслей её отвлёк тихий стон и глухой удар.

— Эльф Гари! — Динь кинулась к лежащему на полу великану. Хранитель дышал, но был без сознания. В нос ударил резкий запах молотого кофе. Странный запах. Чувствуется эфирный привкус. Анестетик! К счастью, мастерица быстро сообразила что к чему и успела отбежать подальше, прежде чем с ней случилось бы то же самое, что и с хранителем. Вентиляция в хранилище работала плохо. Выбора не было — пришлось приоткрыть входную дверь. Динь не сомневалась, что это дело рук невидимки. Бежать за помощью поздно — теперь остаётся только ждать и достойно встретить неведомую соперницу.

За дверью раздался треск. Словно кто-то с силой наступил на рассыпанные макароны. Мастерица вздрогнула, но поняла, что это, скорее всего, очередной отвлекающий манёвр. Вместо того, чтобы броситься проверять, что там снаружи, она вновь уселась за стойку, бросая взгляд то на дверь, то на монитор.

— Два раза используешь одну и ту же уловку? — громко произнесла умелица, — я ждала от тебя большего.

И словно в подтверждение этих слов раздался хлопок. Светодиодные лампы вмиг потухли, и в хранилище стало темным темно. А вместе со светом отключи́лась и система видеонаблюдения. Умелица поняла, что в этот раз невидимка не шутит. Она больше не играет и теперь пойдёт на всё ради пыльцы. Но Динь не была бы лучшей мастерицей Долины, если бы не предусмотрела такой неприятности. Изобретательница зажгла фонарь и рванулась в кладовку со съестными припасами. Там она припрятала заряженный свинцово-кислотный аккумулятор. Как назло куда-то подевались кусачки и липкая лента. Не было времени искать инструменты — ножом для овощей Динь перерезала провода и закрепила их на клеммах батареи с помощью двух скрепок.

— Один-один! — воскликнула она, когда хранилище вновь озарилось светом ламп.

Но радоваться было рано. За это время невидимка могла попасть куда угодно. Впрочем, мастерица прекрасно понимала, куда направляется незваная гостья. Умелица стремглав понеслась вниз по лестнице. Коридор был пуст. Оглядевшись по сторонам, она призадумалась, а потом громко сказала вслух:

— Ждёшь, что я проверю двери и покажу тебе, как открыть замок? Нетушки!

Динь вернулась на первый этаж хранилища. Тишина. На мониторе маячил пустой коридор. Куда же подевалась незваная гостья? Она точно здесь! Не могла же невидимка просто уйти! Изобретательница вновь проверила эльфа Гари.

— Выживет, — сказала она вслух. Мастерица хотела вновь вернуться за стойку, но тут её взгляд скользнул по рубашке спящего великана. «О, нет!» — испугалась она, обнаружив, что нагрудный карман раскрыт, а магнитного ключа нет.

Быстро взглянув на монитор, Динь ничего нового не увидела. Пустой коридор. Закрытые двери. Но чутьё подсказало, что что-то не так. Она вновь пристально взглянула на экран и спустя пару мгновений поняла, что невидимка оказалась хитрее. Как стрела, мастерица бросилась к шкафу, где тихо работал блок управления камерой. Конечно же! На экране было вовсе не изображение из коридора, а запись, поставленная на паузу. Нажав пару кнопок, умелица взглянула на монитор и обомлела: магнитный ключ плыл по воздуху. Затем он сам собой вставился в замочную скважину, и дверь медленно открылась!

— Нет! Не может быть! — застыла на месте юная фея, — настоящая невидимка? Призрак?.. А вот сейчас и проверим! — в этот раз любознательность взяла верх над страхом. Мастерица нажала на кнопку, спрятанную за стойкой. В том месте, где должна была находиться невидимая фея, брусчатка развалилась, и плетёная пеньковая сеть взмыла вверх под тяжестью противовесов. На мониторе было трудно разглядеть, кто попался в ловушку. Но в сетке точно кто-то был — путы дёргались и неистово ходили ходуном.

— Наша взяла! — с радостным криком Динь помчалась вниз по лестнице, а потом — по коридору к дверям кладовой. Но стоило изобретательнице приблизиться к сетке и взглянуть на пойманную фею, она вновь потеряла дар речи.

— Ну, что уставилась! Фею без одежды не видела? — огрызнулась незнакомка. Заметив мастерицу, она перестала дёргаться и равнодушно улеглась в сетке.

— Твоя… кожа… — только и вымолвила умелица, широко раскрыв глаза на пленницу-хамелеона.

— Ха! Осьминогов знаешь? У них на коже хроматофоры. Клетки такие. Они как резиновые шарики, наполненные краской. Когда растягиваются по поверхности — цвет кажется ярче. Добавь отражающие свет голубые иридофоры и белые лейкофоры — и кожа будет менять цвет как угодно, — на одном дыхании проговорила незнакомка, — что я и сделала! С помощью генной инженерии я усовершенствовала себя. Сначала было непривычно, зато теперь я умею полностью сливаться со средой. Пришлось состричь волосы ради маскировки, но это не беда — я не мёрзну.

— С помощью чего?.. — переспросила Динь, продолжая удивлённо глядеть на «невидимку».

— Ох, — обречённо выдохнула пленница, — мне понадобится три года, чтобы обучить тебя основам генетики, а чтобы объяснить, как я изменила свой организм, уйдёт лет десять. Ну? Так и будешь глаза таращить?

— Прости, Мирелла, — смутилась Динь и отвела взгляд в сторону.

— Откуда ты меня?.. — незваная гостья пошла красными пятнами, — а, догадываюсь! Скрупулёзный эльф Гари чётко вёл записи. Ты молодец, раз вычислила меня, — хмуро добавила она, сверкнув серыми глазами.

— Я знаю, что тебе пришлось…

— Знаешь? — разозлилась пленница, — да ты даже не представляешь, какие муки я вынесла! После всех терзаний в подземельях с озверевшими инквизиторами меня, искалеченную и израненную, бросили в километре от Лондона. Вы называете ту землю Континентом. Бросили на верную гибель — без еды, без лекарств. Одну. Вот что они называют в летописях «изгнанием и умиротворением».

— Это ужасно, — тихо сказала мастерица, — но с тех пор прошло много веков. Такого зверства у нас и в помине нет. Феи живут дружно, и нам никто не запрещает изобретать и узнавать новое о мире.

— Я вижу, как вы живёте. Мягкий климат острова, изобилие антигравитонной плазмы (вы её волшебной пыльцой зовёте) — идеальные условия для застоя. Лишь когда пыльцы стало мало, начали шевелить мозгами.

— Мирелла, поверь, никто в Долине не желает тебе зла. Эльф Гари изменился. До сих пор поверить не могу, что он когда-то был другим. Давай я познакомлю тебя с друзьями, мы покажем, как живём.

— С друзьями? — хмыкнула пленница, — у меня когда-то тоже были друзья… При случае спроси своего добродушного хранителя, за что он с ними расправился. Вот посмотрю я, что с ним сделают жители Долины, когда узнают, что он проворонил всю оставшуюся пыльцу! — Мирелла сдвинула брови и покрылась оранжевыми и чёрными пятнами.

— Я не верю, что ты жаждешь мести. Если бы ты хотела отомстить эльфу Гари, ты бы использовала не анестетик, а что-нибудь пострашнее.

— Ну… тебе я не хотела причинить зла… — неуверенно ответила пленница.

— Вот видишь! Значит, ты не такая злая, какой хочешь казаться. Оставайся в Долине. Вот увидишь, мы подружимся.

— Ни за что, — сквозь зубы проговорила Мирелла, — здесь я не останусь. Всё напоминает мне о кошмарном прошлом. Когда эльф Гари поплатится за то, что натворил, я уйду из Долины. Наверное, навсегда.

Немного подумав, Динь бойко сказала:

— А я знаю, как поступить! Знаю, как тебя порадовать!

— Порадовать? — округлила глаза фея-хамелеон и сменила цвет на желтовато-зелёный.

— Прости, нет, я не то хотела сказать. Слушай, дай мне один день. Не трогай эльфа Гари и не воруй пыльцу. Если задумка окажется глупой, что ж, поступай как знаешь.

— Хм… — ухмыльнулась Мирелла и сменила цвет кожи на телесный, — ну что ж, посмотрим. Если кто в Долине и способен придумать что-то здравое, то это ты. Ладно, я не трону хранителя и не буду красть пыльцу. Слово мастерицы.

— Давай я тебя освобожу, — Динь-динь подошла к механизму, который держал сетку. Пленница рассмеялась.

— Лучше проверь, как там наш блюститель. Неужели ты думаешь, что меня удержит пеньковая верёвка?

— Думаю, нет, — улыбнулась изобретательница, — приходи завтра в полдень на центральную площадь.

— — —

На следующий день на главной площади в центре Долины собрались едва ли не все обитатели. Что же случилось? Бывшие феи-разносчики сегодня стали вестниками. Они раздавали экстренный выпуск «Вечерней Долины», который по праву можно было назвать сенсационным. Всем хотелось как можно скорее прочитать о вернувшейся с Континента изгнаннице. Газеты расходились быстрее вишнёвых пирожных со сливочным кремом, что готовились по праздникам.

На площади не было только одной феи. Динь продолжала трудиться в типографии — следила за подачей чернил, заправляла листы в печатные станки, спешно заменяла повредившиеся печатные формы. Лишь ближе к вечеру работа была окончена — наконец-то о нашумевшей истории узнали почти все. Трудно поверить, но мастерица, затеявшая всё дело, до сих пор не прочитала статью Видии до конца. Слишком много было работы. Наконец, умелица сняла фартук, села за стол и решила с чистой совестью полюбоваться работой. Но только она взяла в руки ещё пахнущую свежей краской газету, как её окликнули.

— Динька, привет! — вбежала светящаяся счастьем Видия, — даже не верится, что всё правда! Сама Лирия сказала, что написано блестяще! Не знаю, как тебя благодарить! Как ты уговорила эльфа Гари дать интервью?

— Не за что, он сам захотел, — скромно ответила мастерица.

— Ой, слушай, меня тут какая-то странная фея в колпаке остановила и сказала, чтобы я тебе это письмо передала. Вот, держи! — быстрая летунья протянула конверт из свёрнутого листа одуванчика.

— Спасибо, — сказала Динь, догадываясь, кто автор письма.

— Ну ладно, я возьму ещё пачку газет на всякий случай. Давай, как договорились! Жду тебя у Джелаты! Мороженое ждать не будет! — фея быстрого полёта умчалась прочь.

— Да-да, я скоро пойду, — сказала ей вслед умелица.

Раскрыв конверт, Динь развернула кусочек бумаги, на которой красивым почерком было написано: «Здравствуй, мастерица! Я тронута твоей заботой и искренностью. Не знаю, смогу ли я когда-нибудь простить хранителя за то, что он совершил, но после его слов, которые теперь на слуху у всей Долины, я больше не желаю ему зла. Возможно, однажды я вернусь на ваш остров и ты познакомишь меня с друзьями. Но не сейчас. Чтобы зажили душевные раны, нужно больше времени. С собой на Континент я взяла лишь четверть бочки с пыльцой. Оставшиеся бочонки ты найдёшь в тайнике (схему я нарисовала на обороте). Прости, вернуть всё не могу — без пыльцы мне не выжить. Но кое-чем я могу помочь. Замени отжившие своё бочонки пластиковыми контейнерами, заполни их инертным газом и понизь температуру до нуля градусов Цельсия. Тогда антигравитонная плазма или, если угодно, волшебная пыльца сохранится на десятки лет. Прощай! Хотя, не буду скрывать, мне хочется сказать тебе до свидания. Мирелла»

Со светлой грустью мастерица бережно положила письмо на стол и раскрыла газету. Пробежав глазами по тексту, она пропустила вступление и прочитала слова эльфа Гари:

«…Легче всего сказать, что я просто исполнял приказы. Велик соблазн трусливо оправдываться и заявлять, что я ничего не знал и думал, что поступаю правильно. Бездумно исполнить преступный приказ — не меньшее злодеяние. Как горько, что осознал своё злодейство я только сейчас.

Теперь вы знаете, что случилось с несчастной феей, которая была виновна лишь в том, что оказалась мудрее и добрее многих из нас. Когда я узнал, что она вернулась, я испугался, но в то же время в тайне обрадовался, что хоть одна из изгнанниц выжила. Мирелла, если ты читаешь эти строки, пожалуйста, прости меня, если сможешь.

Не знаю, смогу ли я когда-нибудь загладить вину. Наверное, лучшее, что я могу сделать — это хранить мир в Долине и не допустить, чтобы зло из тёмных веков вернулось. Откуда же берётся зло? Вспоминая всё, что произошло, теперь я считаю, что зло рождается из невежества и закостенелости. А благоразумие и бескорыстное желание познать мир приносят нам истинное добро».

— — —

* * *

С глубокой древности люди старались сберечь имущество и защитить себя от непрошеных гостей. Трудно сказать, какой народ первым изобрёл замок. Механические замки встречались и в Древнем Египте, и у римлян, и у греков. Удивительно, но простое и надёжное изобретение полезно и в 21 веке.

Охранные системы в современном смысле появились сравнительно недавно. Считается, что первую электрическую сигнализацию создал изобретатель из Бостона Август Рассел в 1853 году. Работала она предельно просто: когда кто-то открывал дверь, замыкался контакт — и срабатывал звонок.

С тех пор электронные сторожа стали «умнее» и «чувствительнее». В 70-х годах 20 века инженеры впервые применили ультразвуковые и инфракрасные детекторы в системе охраны. А кто первый додумался, использовать телекамеры для безопасности? Возможно, это был Джордж Оруэлл, предсказавший подобные системы в романе «1984», вышедшем в 1949 году.

Раньше и сейчас наш покой оберегает маленькое волшебство. Волшебство действительности.


End file.
